Trauriger Engel
by Mystera II
Summary: Draco/Harry Slash SongFic "In den Medien nannte man ihn einen traurigen Engel. Einen traurigen Engel mit der Stimme eines Teufels, der seine Erfahrungen im Krieg in seiner Musik verarbeitete und damit hunderttausende von Menschen in seinen Bann zog."


_**Hallo alle miteinander!**_

**_Ich habe mich entschlossen meine Geschichten jetzt auch hier endlich mal alle hochzustellen. Hier also meine kleine SongFic zu einem Lied von Mariah Carey und Boyz II Man._**

**_Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch, auch wenn die Charaktere leider nicht mir, sondern der überaus begabten JKR gehören._**

_**Trauriger Engel**_

_**(One Sweet Day)**_

Dicht an dicht drängten sich die Leute in der zum Bersten gefüllten Konzerthalle, in welcher an diesem Abend einer der zurzeit berühmtesten Sänger der magischen Welt das Auftaktskonzert seiner Europatournee gab. Schon Tage vor Verkaufsbeginn, hatten hunderte von Menschen vor dem Ticketschalter Wache bezogen, um eine der begehrten Karten zu erhalten. All jene, die es geschafft hatten, befanden sich nun in dieser Halle, deren Dunkelheit nur von den sich im Bühnennebel verlierenden Lichtern erhellt und von der alle in ihren Bann schlagenden Stimme des Sängers erfüllt wurde.

„… _and so the devil died and a new day arrived."_

Vibrierend sirrten einige letzte Gitarrentöne durch die spannungsgeladene Luft, bevor die Halle in tosenden Applaus ausbrach. Die Menge tobte und schien sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen zu wollen. Der junge Mann auf der Bühne lächelte das leicht melancholische Lächeln, für welches er bekannt geworden war. Seine silberblonden Haare leuchteten im Licht der Scheinwerfer und verliehen ihm ein übernatürliches Aussehen.

In den Medien nannte man ihn einen traurigen Engel. Einen traurigen Engel mit der Stimme eines Teufels, der seine Erfahrungen im Krieg in seiner Musik verarbeitete und damit hunderttausende von Menschen in seinen Bann zog.

Der Name war passend.

Silberblonde Haare, die ihm seidig ins Gesicht fielen.

Helle, beinahe schon weiße Haut, die im Licht leicht schimmerte.

Graue, leicht traurige Augen, die an das Meer kurz vor einem Sturm erinnerten.

Die fein gemeißelten Gesichtszüge und der schlanke, gut gebaute Körper.

Ja, Draco Malfoy hatte schon etwas von einem Engel an sich.

Mit einem weiteren traurigen Lächeln in die tobende Menge vor sich, gab er der Band ein Zeichen.

Als die ersten traurigen Töne erklangen, wurde die Menge beinahe augenblicklich totenstill. Jeder erkannte das Lied auf Anhieb. Es war dieses Lied gewesen, mit welchem Draco vor drei Jahren seine kometenhafte Karriere gestartet hatte und bildete den Abschluss jedes seiner Konzerte.

Manche Leute behaupteten, dass er dieses Lied seiner großen Liebe gewidmet haben solle, die im Krieg gestorben war und die er einfach nicht vergessen konnte und wollte.

Niemand wusste, ob dies die Wahrheit war oder nicht. Draco hütete sein Privatleben, wie ein Drachenweibchen seine Eier, aber die Traurigkeit und Sehnsucht, die jedes Mal aus seiner Stimme sprach, wenn er das Lied sang, sagten mehr als tausend Worte und erreichten immer wieder die Herzen der Menschen.

Ergriffen lauschten sie auch an diesem Abend seiner weichen, emotionsgeladenen Stimme.

°* ~ ~ *°

„_Sorry, I never told you, all I wanted to say.  
__Now it's too late to hold you.  
'Cause you've flown away, so far away."__  
_

Wie immer, wenn Draco die Worte sang, versank die Welt um ihn herum für ihn und er vergaß Raum und Zeit. Blind wanderte sein Blick durch das Dunkel der Halle, in welcher das Licht von tausenden von schwachen Lumoszaubern erstrahlte, die sich sachte im Takt der Musik hin und her bewegten.

Seine Gedanken verweilten in der Vergangenheit.

Damals, als seine Welt noch vollkommen gewesen war und **sein** Lächeln nur für ihn gestrahlt hatte. Damals hatte er geglaubt, dass es für immer so bleiben würde, hatte an eine glückliche Zukunft geglaubt, aber es hatte nicht sollen sein.

„_Never, had I imagined, yeah, living without your smile.  
Feelin' and knowing you hear me.  
It keeps me alive. __Alive!"  
_

Er hatte sein Lächeln so sehr geliebt. Hatte es geliebt, wenn seine Augen ihn angestrahlt hatten und so viel Liebe in ihnen gelegen hatte, dass er glaubte darin ertrinken zu können.

Das Lächeln in seinen Augen war es gewesen, in das er sich damals als aller erstes verliebt hatte. Noch bevor er es selbst hätte bemerken oder verhindern können, war er dem Leuchten in diesen geheimnisvollen Tiefen erlegen und noch jetzt, drei Jahre nach seinem Tod, konnte er es sehen, wenn er seine Augen schloss.

_  
__„And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven,  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way,  
And I know eventually we'll be together.  
One sweet day._

Picture a little scene from Heaven."

Draco erinnerte sich noch an den Tag, als sie zusammen gekommen waren. Er war damals schon so lange in ihn verliebt gewesen, hätte aber niemals geglaubt, dass es dem anderen genauso gehen könnte wie ihm. Deswegen hatte er seine Gefühle vor ihm verborgen und so getan, als wenn er ihn nicht mögen würde, aber an diesem Tag war er am See mit ihm zusammen gestoßen, sie hatten sich gestritten und mit einem Mal hatte sein Gehirn kurzzeitig den Betrieb eingestellt und er hatte ihn einfach an sich gezogen und ihn geküsst. Sein Kuss war sofort erwidert worden.

Er wusste noch, wie berauschend seine weichen Lippen und sein Geschmack auf ihn gewirkt hatten. Er hatte damals alles um sich herum vergessen, nur noch dieser Kuss hatte für ihn gezählt.

Es waren noch viele Küsse gefolgt, in denen er sich selbst verloren und so viel mehr gefunden hatte, als er sich jemals zu träumen gewünscht hatte.

Niemals zuvor hatte er sich bei jemandem so geborgen und geliebt gefühlt wie bei ihm. Niemals wieder würde er dieses Gefühl bei jemand anderem wieder finden.

_  
__„Darling, I never showed you.  
Assumed you'd always be there.  
I took your presence for granted.  
But I always cared  
And I miss the love we shared."_

Die Tage damals, mit seinem Liebsten zusammen, waren für ihn im Flug verstrichen. Die waren so glücklich miteinander gewesen, auch wenn sie ihre Liebe vor allen verbergen mussten. Niemand hätte ihre Gefühle toleriert. Draco hätte sich nichts mehr gewünscht, als offen und ehrlich mit ihm zusammen sein zu können, aber die Risiken waren zu groß und der Einfluss seiner Erziehung fesselte ihn.

So oft war er nicht in der Lage seinem Geliebten seine ehrlichen Gefühle zu zeigen, verbarg sich hinter der eiskalten Maske, für die seine Familie bekannt war. Er dachte sie hätten noch so viel Zeit. Wenn er doch nur gewusst hätte, wie falsch er damit lag. Dann hätte er jede Sekunde, die ihnen vergönnt gewesen war ausgenutzt, hätte ihm gezeigt wie unendlich viel er ihm bedeutete. Doch er hatte seine Anwesenheit für selbstverständlich genommen.

Oh, wie sehr er ihn vermisste. Wie gerne er ihn nur noch einmal in die Arme nehmen würde, um ihm zu sagen, dass er ihn liebte und sein zärtliches „Ich liebe dich auch, mein Drache!" zu hören.

_  
__„And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven.  
__Like so many friends we've lost along the way.  
__And I know eventually we'll be together.  
One sweet day._

Picture a little scene from Heaven."

Er selbst war niemals ein religiöser Mensch gewesen, aber er wusste, dass sein Liebster daran geglaubt hatte, dass man nach dem Tod in den Himmel kam.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir nicht einfach verschwinden, wenn wir sterben, sondern über die Menschen wachen, die wir in unserem Leben geliebt haben. Wir passen auf sie auf und senden ihnen unsere Liebe, damit sie genügend Kraft haben um alle Schwierigkeiten zu überstehen."

Das waren seine Worte gewesen. Draco hatte ihm damals eher skeptisch zugehört, als er ihm von Gott und dem Leben nach dem Tod erzählt hatte, aber jetzt war er sich sicher, dass er Recht gehabt hatte.

Er saß bestimmt gerade irgendwo im Himmel, blickte auf ihn herab, während der Wind seine ohnehin immer zerzausten Haare noch weiter verwirrte und seine Augen vor Liebe strahlten.

Deswegen sang er jedes Mal wieder dieses … **sein** Lied!

Um ihm zu sagen, dass er ihn liebte und dass er warten solle, bis sie irgendwann wieder vereint wären.

___„Although, the sun will never shine the same, I'll  
always look to a brighter day._

_Yeah, Lord, I know, when I lay me down to sleep,  
You'll always listen, as I pray!_

Bis dahin würde er weiterleben und den Leuten mit seiner Musik von dem erzählen, was er erlebt hatte. Damit sie niemals vergaßen und sich die Geschichte nicht wiederholen konnte. Der Krieg hatte ihm seine große Liebe genommen, er war in seinen Armen gestorben und mit ihm war ein Teil seines Herzens und seiner Seele erloschen. Mit seinem Tod hatte sich alles verändert. Nichts war mehr so wie vorher und der Schmerz in seinem Herzen würde niemals mehr verstummen. Niemals wieder sollte jemand solch einen Schmerz spüren müssen, nur weil irgendjemand dachte er sei besser als alle anderen und habe das Recht über Leben und Tod zu bestimmen.

Er berichtete den Leuten davon, wie es wirklich war, wie der Krieg wirklich war, damit es niemals wieder einem neuen Dunklen Lord gelingen konnte die Macht an sich zu reißen.

Damit niemals wieder jemand für den Frieden sterben musste.

_  
__„And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven,  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way,  
And I know eventually we'll be together.  
One sweet day._

And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven,  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way,  
And I know eventually we'll be together.  
One sweet day."

Beim letzten Refrain stimmte das Publikum in seinen Gesang ein und lenkte Dracos Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Hier und Jetzt. Sein Blick wanderte über die Gesichter der Leute, die sich in die ersten Reihen drängten. In vielen Augen glitzerten Tränen und manch einer hatte den Arm um seinen Nebenmann gelegt um ihm Trost zu spenden.

So viele Leute hatten im Krieg jemanden verloren, den sie geliebt hatten. Er hoffte, dass sein Lied ihnen ein wenig Trost spendete. Selbst wenn der Schmerz niemals vergehen würde.

_  
__„Sorry, I never told you, all I wanted to say"_

°* ~ ~ *°

Die letzten Töne verklangen und ließen Stille in der Halle zurück, dann löste sich die Anspannung, welche die Musik zurückgelassen hatte und die Menschen brachen in lauten Applaus und wildes Gejubel aus. Sie warfen Stofftiere und Blumen auf die Bühne und riefen immer wieder Dracos Namen.

Dieser schloss auf der Bühne erschöpft seine Augen, während die Musik in seinem Herzen noch nachklang.

In seinem Innern tauchte das Bild zweier vor Liebe strahlender Augen auf und Wärme durchflutete sein Herz.

Irgendwann würden sie wieder zusammen sein, da war er sich ganz sicher.

Bis dahin würde er singen und an ihn denken.

„Ich liebe dich, Harry! Warte auf mich!"

Eine einzelne Träne löste sich aus seinen sturmgrauen Augen und rollte glitzernd über seine Wange, während er sachte lächelte.

Ein trauriger Engel … darauf wartend mit seiner Liebe irgendwann im Himmel für immer vereint zu sein.

ENDE


End file.
